


can't you see that you're lost without me?

by carnivalandcanticle



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Church Sex, Degrading Talk, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Impreg Talk, Impregnation talk, Masturbation, Multi, No P5R spoilers, No Persona 5 Royal Spoilers, No Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Talk, Priest Kink, Priest Takuto Maruki, Priest Tohru Adachi, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Rope Bondage, Sacrilege, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Spanking, adachi is bad top while maruki is good top, impreg kink, reader uses she/her pronouns, you get the sweet and the sinful :3c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalandcanticle/pseuds/carnivalandcanticle
Summary: you've been seducing these men of the cloth, takuto maruki and tohru adachi, in your spare time. they've been wanting you and needing you more than they let on. you're worming your way into their fantasies, and that just won't sit right with adachi. so he takes counteractive measures to make sure you know just how much you're affecting them, and attempts to show maruki just how one turns such a filthy heretic to the ways of the lord...title fromCiriceby ghostthis fic's portrayal of adachi came out of several talks i've had with magatsuslut which led to them writingSay Your Prayers, a fic i highly recommend. seriously, go read magatsuslut's work if you haven't. just as petaldances is the champion of nsfw maruki/reader content, magatsuslut is the undisputed champion of unique and sinfully good nsfw adachi/reader content, and they inspired (sinspired, if you will) me to make this account.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader, Maruki Takuto/Reader, Maruki Takuto/Reader/Adachi Tohru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	can't you see that you're lost without me?

To be honest, you never expected to find such striking men in a house of God. It was a pleasant surprise to you, having been roped into going to church with your less than pleasant extended family members. 

You've always been far from God, as it were. You'd never find yourself going to a place like this willingly. And yet...

Your eyes flicker to the sides as one of the priests is giving a sermon. One of them, as meek and unassuming as he seems, is stunningly gorgeous. His kind eyes fall upon you and seem to soften even further. He shoots you the most shy, gentle smile and your heart starts beating fast in your chest. The man standing next to him is almost as cute... though you feel like that one is hiding something more under that friendly-looking demeanor of his. 

After the sermon, you approach them both. You won't lie, you aren't dressed as modestly as you should be in a church, and both of them take notice. The one with the gentle smile, for example, blushes and looks away, while the friendly-looking one appears to subtly look your outfit up and down. A slight knowing grin spreads on his face.

"U-Uh... hi." You already know you've botched your introduction with such a lukewarm greeting in front of these two incredibly attractive men, and you're mentally kicking yourself for it.

"Hello there..." the gently smiling one says. "You're... new here, right? I'm, well. You can just call me Father Maruki. I specialize in bringing peace of mind to those weary... after all, I also have a license as a registered therapist."

The friendly looking one clasps his hands. "Father Adachi. You're definitely a new parishioner. Any reason for coming here now, of all times?"

"My family dragged me here, but..." The two have their eyes on you and it's making you squirm, suddenly filled with all sorts of nerves from talking to such attractive men. "I'm thinking of coming more," you blurt out.

They both smile at you, Maruki's eyes so genuine and full of hope while Adachi's gleam with just a little hint of something that makes you blush.

"I don't believe you've introduced yourself..." Father Adachi says, taking one of your hands and gently clasping it in his.

You say your name in a tone equally as shy as you feel, and you already know from that moment onward that these two won't leave your mind so easily, that you'll have to come back again and again... that you'll have to do something in order to see these two more and fulfill the desires you know are brewing at the back of your head.

You want them both. And while you didn't exactly imagine you'd be leaving this choice wanting to tempt two priests out of their vocations, sometimes the world is full of divine coincidences. It's not like God will miss them, anyway.

* * *

You're not leaving _their_ mind so easily, either.

Maruki, for example, has silently been pining after you the minute you entered the church. The way you lift your eyes to the cross, the way you look at him... It awakens all kinds of things he thought were sleeping in him, things he'd never even considered with another person before. You are heaven-sent, an angel from on high, and when you speak to him in that soft tone of yours, his heart swells with hope.

He loves you. Of all the grand and beautiful things that could grace his vision in this horrific world, he loves you the most. It is your beautiful face he visualizes as he prays for you only to be happy, each and every day.

To live a life with you... married, in a life that's happy... it's the center piece of his fantasies. When he slicks his hands - few and far between, as he tries to shut aside the sinful thoughts as often as he can - while he's stroking his cock in privacy, his thoughts wander to how sweet you would be in a wedlocked union with him. The way you would moan under him, the way he would be allowed to admire _"the beautiful things God has put on this earth,"_ as Father Adachi is so fond of commenting. He dreams of indulging in that hope you give him, letting himself lay with you the way the pious do in Paradise. He sighs, melting at the thought of your touch, of your kiss. He would give you so much love.

And yet as his orgasm hits him, as your name leaves his lips... that crushing feeling that you will inevitably love another, that he will never be able to take you to be his bride, hits him like a sledgehammer. He curls up on himself every time after his touching, letting himself grieve for the life he will never live. Another man will touch you. Another man will make love to you, breed you, have children with you, make you smile, love you more than Maruki ever could. What a cruel trick, to put such hope in his face only to snatch it away from him. He'll always deny himself his own desires, always lock his thoughts away.

There's another priest who's eyes you've caught, however.

Father Adachi, the hungry one, has always strayed from the path of what a priest _should_ be. He indulges in "the beautiful things God has put on this earth," the hedonistic pursuits of fancy clothes, fine food, lusting for those rare few at the parish who catch his eye. It helps that he finds himself well-funded due to... more _illicit_ activities he takes part in. Blackmailing, to be blunt. He is a prince playing at being a pious pauper, a monster in the guise of a messiah.

And his fantasies of you are decidedly different.

Very, very different indeed. After all, he knows exactly what game you're trying to play. He knows you're trying to tempt them both. You're so obvious about it, too. The way your clothing has been growing steadily more inappropriate for church, the way your eyes linger on him and Maruki when you're supposed to be praying... You don't even pray properly, if he might be so bold to add. You barely get on your knees when the others are, choosing to laze back in the pew and stare straight forward at whoever's preaching. Especially if it's him or Maruki.

When he touches himself, he thinks of what he could do with a little heretic whore like you. You're an infidel, after all - a faithless slut, a Lilith slithering into the church to tempt its most pious away from the clergy. The way he could pin you down, rip off your clothes, and take you the way you almost certainly desire. Considering you seem to have a predilection towards seducing priests, it's far easier for him to imply other sorts of perversions floating around in that pretty little head of yours. So he lets himself embellish this fantasy of his own, where he's fucking you on the altar and punishing you for your heresy. 

You would be into that. He knows you would. The thought of being punished, filled with his cum and marred with his handprints from all the times he would slap you around... It always makes him chuckle, jerking himself off a little bit faster. You would moan for him, moan his name, plead for more with that tempting blend of innocence and whorishness you seem to cart around with you so naturally. You're so sweet and so slutty at the same time. An innocent little lamb who truly thinks they want this. Well, well. He could give you all of that and more. And as he cums, it's always to the thought of stuffing you with his cock, claiming you and flipping the tables.

It's when he comes across a sobbing Maruki one day that he smells weakness... and senses opportunity.

Maruki's obviously in a post-orgasm state, curled up and still sobbing his eyes out.

Adachi ignores it. He's about to leave the room, with Maruki never knowing he was even there, when Maruki says something that makes his heart skip a beat.

He says your name, and then "... if only I could be with her."

Adachi freezes. He turns around, listening in for more.

"If only," Maruki says, "I could show her how much I loved her... if only I wasn't such a coward. I would be so happy just to have her once."

A grin, terrible and disgusting, slowly spreads on Adachi's face.

To throw such innocence in with such sin... to corrupt Maruki, get his hands on you, and call in a few _favors,_ all in a neat little package...

Now that has Adachi utterly delighted.

* * *

"That's enough! Adachi, please, let her go. This isn't fair."

You can hear Father Maruki's voice ring out even through your drug-addled state. It's so hard to process things through your blindfold. It's so hard to process things with your hands bound behind your back in an intricate rope tying and the shiver-inducing sensation of Father Adachi's hands on your body and the general eerie atmosphere of the whole situation, the wind blowing over your entirely naked skin. None of this feels quite real. You think you're in the church, but you're not certain. Last you remember, you were curled up in bed at your home... 

Sooner or later, you hear Father Adachi's voice - sharper, colder, mocking - hiss back: "Do you know how much money it took for me to get ahold of drugs like this? No, Maruki. You need a lesson on how to... properly turn _sluts_ like this... to the way of the Lord."

"I don't need a lesson on anything. She's fine as is. Again - please let her go!"  
  
"And let the one you've - _we've_ \- been thinking of too often run away?"

That shuts Maruki up, if only briefly. You can't see the two, but you can vividly imagine their expressions - after all, you know the two men well, and you've thought about them a lot yourself.  
  
Maruki speaks with more emphasis this time, a shaky undertone to his voice: "Adachi... this is a _sin._ We will be going to _hell_ for this. Do you understand? God will always know what we did tonight..."  
  
And Adachi's sinuous, sly voice worms its way inside your ears again, sensual and whisper-soft: "All three of us in this room are damned regardless - me for drugging a helpless lamb like her, you for fantasizing of taking this little lamb to be your bride, and her for being so much of a _slut_ -" He grips the back of your neck. ".. that she tried to seduce two priests into giving up their covenant to God."  
  
"That's - Father Adachi, that's not true..." you try to correct, but your voice is a lot weaker and meeker than you intend, and it only leads to Adachi demeaningly tangling his hand in your hair.

"Oh... little lamb, little lamb. It's a horrible sin, to lie to servants of God purer than you." 

You yelp as he yanks your hair, pulling your head back with it. "Come on now, little lamb. You and I both know that's not the truth."

"Adachi! What are you doing with her?!"

You can feel Adachi lean in close, whispering into your ear. "Tell him what you want."

Your head is so dizzy... but the impulse swims to the front of your brain before you can stop it, and you squeak out the following: "I want you both."

There's a pause before you continue. "I-I... Maruki... I want to kiss you so badly, to be with you... Adachi, I want the same from you. I want you both... inside me."

Adachi chuckles softly, letting go of your hair and letting your head loll back down. "See? It's not rape if she wants it."

"It's still out of wedlock... it's still a sin..." Maruki whines, but Adachi clicks his tongue.

"Eating shellfish and wearing clothes of two different fabrics is a sin, according to the Bible. _Everything_ is a sin. But what do I say...? It's not a sin to enjoy the beautiful things God has put on this earth for us, Maruki..." He positions himself behind you, hugging you demeaningly from behind and gripping your chin as he continues. "Especially the beautiful infidels that just need a little loving and punishment to get back on the right path."

"... what are you saying?" Maruki says, and he sounds so innocent, so naïve that it makes your heart ache.

"I'm saying I'm granting your wish, Maruki. Our wish. We both want her. She wants us too. So let's take her."

"It's... it's not right," Maruki insists, but Adachi lets out a long and irritated sigh.

His voice is more severe and cold now: "Do you want me to show you through example? Or do you want the little lady to show you herself? I'm sure that lamb has had all sorts of things she wants to do to you... I'll be a nice boy, I'll let _you_ get first pickings of her mouth." 

With that, Adachi lifts you up by your rope bondage, making you squeak before he sets you down right in front of Maruki, who appears to be leaning against something hard... the altar?

"Let me show you," Adachi scoffs, "just what a little heretic like her thinks about all day."

Adachi removes your blindfold, and you're greeted with the sight of Maruki's bright red face stuttering at Adachi.

He pulls aside Maruki's garments and underwear, making the gentler man sputter. "HEY! A-Adachi, this isn't funny -"

Maruki goes dead silent the minute your mouth wraps around the head of his cock. He looks down at you, slowly, and the image he sees is enough to start him to sinful thought.

You're looking up at him with the most loving, adoring gaze. Like he is your everything. Your reason for existing. Your God.

His breath shudders, his eyes dilating. No more objections from him, it seems.

Still holding his gaze, you deep-throat him - or, at least, you try to. You're choking a little around him, but eventually your breath straightens up and you begin humming something that makes the gentle man moan. Adachi cackles once he realizes what you're humming around Maruki's cock. One of the Psalms the church pulls out the most often, praying for "God's coming."

"See? She takes to sucking cock like she was born to it, Maruki. She's a filthy apostate, a defiler of the church. To tempt her away from her sinful creed, you have to get on her level. It's mercy... all she knows is harlotry and sin."

Adachi looks down at you again, and his eyes have gone darker than you ever expected from such a meek-seeming man. His voice, too, goes a notch lower: **"Seeing her down on her knees where she belongs is stirring me. I hope you don't mind, Maruki, if I take care of my little _issue..._ "**

To which he pulls out his hard cock and begins stroking, not even waiting for a single word of input from Maruki himself. It's not like the other priest is in much of a good shape to talk, himself - he's already panting, bucking his hips into your mouth in rapid, unsteady motions. "Oh..." Maruki breathes your name, and your thighs press together. "You're doing so good, my dear, I love you so much..." 

That confession makes you go bright red as well, even more when your eyes flick to Adachi, who looks like the Beast of Babalon risen again with the way his gaze is hitting you. "Don't compliment a slut like this, Maruki. You're encouraging her need, her sinful ways. Do you want her to fall further into harlotry? Do you want her to drag you down with her, like the Whore of Babylon she is?"

"She's perfect as she is... made in God's image..." Maruki pants back as a weak retort. The mix of praise and degrading talk is going straight to your head - and your clit. You can barely even process how turned on you're getting right now, and it shows in how desperately you're sucking Maruki's cock. You begin to bob your head around his cock, humming even louder. 

"You're her God now. We both are. Show her what she wants, what she's praying for, what she pleads for her in her dreams... so she knows the consequences of her whoreish behavior later down the line when I get _my_ turn on her." Adachi hisses, eyes alight with more hunger than you've ever seen in your life.

Maruki groans, still staring down at you. "You're so sweet... you look at me with so much love..." 

"She looks like a sweet little lamb, but she's a wolf, she's a dirty little slut who wants to get off of this more than she'll ever admit. Look, she's trying to press her thighs together and get enough stimulation to cum right now..." Adachi lifts you up again and off of Maruki's cock temporarily to display how wet you're getting. Maruki seems to get even harder at this, gasping and unable to speak. You're whimpering, trying to press your thighs together as Adachi puts you back down with a snarl and shoves your legs apart with a rough jerk of his foot between your legs. 

**"A whore like you doesn't get to masturbate. Maybe if you're _obedient,_ and _eager_ , and a _good little heretic,_ you can cum tonight."**

"I... I'm so lonely... I've wanted this so badly..." Maruki breathes reverently, gently stroking your cheek as you suck his cock dutifully. The desperate look you give him shoots right to his cock. He's getting so close. You can tell, you're already lapping up his precum as much as you can. 

Tears glitter in Maruki's eyes from how good it all feels, and when he looks down at you with that sickeningly sweet expression, you know he's a second away from losing all restraint.

"My beautiful bride... mine."

 _ **"Ours,"** _Adachi growls, and the two priests cum at the same time. Adachi's cum splatters all over your face, while Maruki's surges down your throat in incredible amounts. You, ever the dutiful sinner, try to suck down as much cum as you can and clean yourself up.

Adachi, however, seems to have other plans. With a grandiose sweep of his arm, he knocks almost everything off of the altar save for the tablecloth. Maruki shushes Adachi. "ADACHI! We can't... we'll get caught!" he whisper-hisses desperately. 

Adachi chuckles. "I made sure we're all alone tonight, Maruki. Trust me, if anyone gets in and watches, it's the end for them. But sure, worry about the 'sanctity of the church' and be a prude." He rolls his eyes, yanking you up with the rope and placing you down on the altar. "Let's adjust a little... shall we? Not like the little harlot is going to run. Though, I think she'd be into that if we hunt her down... am I right?"

You nod and Adachi displays the biggest smirk as he unties you. "I'm not in shape to run tonight, though. That little fetish of yours will have to wait another time, little lamb. For now... I'll prep you up a bit and give you the punishment you deserve before we both fuck you _senseless."_

You're squirming on the altar as Adachi flips you on your stomach. His hand slaps your ass harder than you expected, and you're so lost in the rush of things that instead of yelping with pain, you mewl out a moan that makes Adachi's eyes go dark as pitch. He turns to Maruki, a manic and near Satanic grin on his face. "See? She's barely even human right now! This is the kind of whore you barely have to break in to savor." 

He spanks you again, harder this time, and you whimper, flinching under his touch. Adachi's shaking with a combination of excitement, laughter and lust seeing it. Your hips are bucking with each and every spank he delivers, in rapid succession. Before you know it, your ass is bright red and you are dripping wet for both priests. "Look at this, Maruki! This is what a slut looks like! This is what the Whore of Babylon looks like, in human form! And you know what we do with heretics? With disgusting, lustful apostates?"

You lazily try to turn your head to see the man - you hear his panting, the shuddering of the gentler man's breath, and you swear to all you hold dear that he's masturbating. Adachi tuts. "Is the slut wanting to see the fruits of her labor?" he says in the most demeaning, condescending tone you've ever heard in your life, "... does the little slut want to see Takuto Maruki masturbating?"

"Yes, y-yes...!" you mewl in a hysterical tone, but Adachi cackles in reply. He replies quickly in utter deadpan: _"Too bad."_

You whine as he spanks you again. "You really are reveling in this, aren't you? You love to see how far you've pushed us both, hm? Two priests, casting aside all they hold dear to take you, fuck you, make you theirs. You may be Maruki's bride, but you're my whore, and I'm not letting you get off so easy, little lamb."

He grabs your ass, digging into the soft and sensitive skin. You gasp as you hear Maruki's masturbation hit a fever pitch. He calls out your name, driven to the brink, and you can almost see him bent over, dripping with sweat as he cums for you. That's when the realization of how truly wet you are hits you - you're so close to orgasming, you're so close to the brink, you need this, you need this... 

"P-please... Ada... Ada... please..."

Adachi leans in. "It's _Father_ Adachi, and I'm sorry, I don't speak whore, you're going to have to speak UP-" He spanks you again, and you practically howl. You're still so close.

"Ada... F-Father Adachi, p-please.. l-let me..." You pause mid-sentence to let out the most depraved moan. "Please let me cum?"

Adachi snarls. "Fine, fine." 

It seems like, in an instant, he pulls you forward, Maruki and him looming over you. Maruki's a sight for sore eyes, having dispensed with the glasses already and slicked with sweat. Adachi has undressed too in-between spanks. You feel so small, so weak on this altar, a sacrifice for them both.

They line up your hips, and the reverence in Maruki's eyes combined with how darkly Adachi looks at you... You cum the instant they both shove into you, your ass filled with Adachi's cock while your pussy is filled with Maruki's. "Y-Yours... yours...!" you call out, eyes squeezing tight as you squeeze tightly around the two.

"Mine..." Maruki whispers, while Adachi snarls **"That's goddamn _right...!_ "**

You're panting, trying to process it all, but they both begin to pound into you with frightening strength. 

"N-No.. wait!" you squeak, but Adachi giggles. "Did you really think we'd stop just because you've cum once? No, no. This doesn't **stop** until you've pleased us both, little lamb. Repayment for all those frilly little dresses you wore at church..."

But what really does you in is what Maruki moans out: "You really _did_ look good in those..." 

Their pace is so hard and fast and you can already feel the heat at your core building back up in you again. Adachi's staring at you with pinprick intensity, his smile damn near demented as he continues: "You weren't content with being... a little whore... on your own... no, no, you had to bring two innocent, god-fearing _priests_ into it... and this is what you get!"

Maruki grips you tightly, panting. "Fuck... _fuck,_ my beautiful little bride... I can't wait to stuff you full... I can't wait for you to bear my children... you'll be so happy with me and Adachi, I promise, m-my dear..." He groans, gripping even tighter.

Adachi sounds like he's losing his sanity, his voice dipping even lower. **"We'll tie you up in some... little penthouse somewhere... I've got connections, we can fly off to... Venice, or some shit... we'll tie you up in a little room and use you whenever we damn well please as stress relief! Doesn't that sound _lovely_ , you filthy little whore...? You'll get a little allowance to use however you please and all kinds of those cute little dresses you like wearing..." **

"I'd cherish you... I'd make sure you're provided for... you'd be so happy with me and the life I could give you... s-safe and happy and round a-and blissfully... carrying our children... I promise, you'd never want f-for anything... as my bride... as my dear, b-beautiful... wife I'd like to... breed... a-as the mother of my children..."

 **"And the minute you got those kids out... god... I'd do filthy shit to your body..."** Adachi snarls, sounding every inch the monster he is deep down.

"You're so beautiful, you're so precious..."

**"I can't let... a filthy little whore like you... slip through my fingers..."**

"I love you, I need you..."

**"I want you so fucking bad..."**

They both come inside you with the same phrase, said in unison like a sinner's choir: "You're mine."

You're ruined on this altar, their cum leaking out of you. You're their sacrificial lamb, their offering... and the worst part, by far, is that you never want them to let you go.

**Author's Note:**

> praise the lord (says the filthy-ass pagan who wrote this in one, long, demented stretch save for one snippet that inspired me to write the piece in the first place)
> 
> hopefully you enjoyed! feel free to kudos and comment as you please, you know how it be
> 
> my next piece is probably going to be about aleph from smt: ii because you can't get more sacrilegious than getting dicked down by the (artificial) messiah, right? plus, we need more aleph/reader in the world and if nobody is going to do it out of fear of getting smote, then i will.~
> 
> aside from cirice, [i also listened to this while i was writing it and ngl, i think i might write another fic based on this song in time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vh2ED26hMNU)
> 
> **editor's note (october 9th, 2020):** oh, did i mention that petaldances and i are collaborating on an adachi/reader/maruki fic? because yeah that's happening
> 
> prepare your loins for that one! rustle up your jimmies for it! i want to see you all on your baddest behavior. give me some sugar. i've just started quoting "hey ya" now. sorry, i'm on six hours of sleep, i forgot where i was going with this end note. anyway i hoped you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
